


Welcome to Spectacle Island

by neneshell



Series: Welcome to Spectacle Island [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Admit it, Deacon's a gossip, Gen, Post-Canon, Set up for a longer story, We all do screwed up things to Codsworth with the robot workbench, railroad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neneshell/pseuds/neneshell
Summary: One stunningly handsome delivery man helps a newly arrived package get settled in their new home: Spectacle Island, where all the lost souls in the Commonwealth eventually find themselves.





	

I’ve participated in my fair share of bonding activities over the years. Cooking, training, running full-tilt away from the oncoming _beep-beep-beep_ that signals the approach of a super mutant suicider, making felt butterflies, some things just can’t be done without becoming closer to the people around you. 

As it turns out, infiltrating and annihilating two major factions, reducing countless lives to irradiated ash in the name of the greater good of the Commonwealth, is one such activity.

Maybe that’s why we’ve all found our way here in the year that has passed since. To Spectacle Island, the most heavily fortified settlement in the area. The only settlement openly providing refuge for synths, as a place for the huddled masses to live without hiding their identities. And, of course, the home of General Nora Elliott. 

Nora had settled here first, somewhere in between the destruction of the Institute and the eradication of the L&L Gang. It’s hard to remember exactly when we made landfall in the whirlwind those days had been, but I distinctly remember her dragging me here to help her clear out “a few mirelurks.” _And_ her owing me a new jacket after the old one had been dissolved by the acid that surprise queen had spit at me. 

Back then she was still Charmer. These days she’s the only member of what she likes to call the Railroad Reserve, retired but willing to lend a hand when she can. She’s made her home here, as far in the Commonwealth from Sanctuary as possible, and she has opened that home to the poor souls her son had once enslaved. Thanks to her, the once barren island has grown into a bustling community, complete with a market, a clinic, a schoolhouse, and even a bar (which I’ve named the Death Bunny, a nod to a legendary duo that the Commonwealth will never forget, even if no one has _technically_ heard of them). 

Nick had been the first to come to the island. The old bot had never seemed to be able to stand being away from the General for long, not since the two of them had disappeared for a few weeks on a holotape hunt that she refused to elaborate on, no matter how often I nagged her for what had to be a juicy story.

When anti-synth sentiments came to a head in Diamond City following the ousting of ol’ Mayor McDonough, Valentine had all the excuse he needed to open a new western branch of his agency, leaving the DC office in Ellie’s capable hands. Word on the street is that she’s taking on cases herself, and that she’s in the market for a partner. 

Piper had been hot on Nick’s heels, relocating herself, her sister, and her newspaper to the island. That printing press had been a _bitch_ to get over from the mainland, but Piper was determined to leave the Great Green Jewel behind after everything that had happened. 

The reporter actually confided in me, after several drinks, that she felt partly responsible for fanning the flames of the anti-synth mentality that had taken hold in Diamond City. Being here meant that she could start to print stories more sympathetic to their plight without worrying about her sister getting caught in the backlash. And boy has she. It’ll take a while to really change minds, but that paper of hers gets out there. I even found a copy of it up in Far Harbor, strangely enough.

Curie arrived not long after that. The former robot had joined the Minutemen as a field medic in order to see more of the ‘Wealth, but came when the General called as always. Curie’s clinic on the island is second to none, along with her impressively-sized field of mutfruit plants. 

Seriously, it’s huge. Like, settler-goes-in-one-day-and-is-never-seen-again huge. Apparently she’s trying to further refine the effectiveness of stimpacks or something. Whatever’s happening, the excess crop yield gets turned into preserves and shipped out and returns a ton of caps, so no one’s complaining. 

When she isn’t harvesting the helpless victims of her orchard, she teaches down at the schoolhouse. She’s only got the two students so far, but they make an enthusiastic trio. I think they’re playing with the robot workbench today, if Codsworth’s new robobrain treads are any indication.

Hancock’s arrival was a surprise. He’d been with Nora when his “brother’s” true identity had been revealed, and the ghoul had vanished the next morning. Guy took it hard, you know, and he couldn’t be found for weeks. And trust me, the General looked for him. I don’t think she left a single piece of rubble in the Commonwealth unturned trying to find her second-best friend (give you two guesses who her _best_ friend is, and here’s a hint, she has a thing for bald guys). 

Then one day he just turns up, sitting in the Death Bunny like he owns the place with that crooked grin on his face. As if he never even left. I couldn’t tell if Nora was relieved or pissed when she saw him… maybe both? Let’s go with both. Because she punched him, but it looked like a love-punch.

Turns out he’s given up the mayoral seat in Goodneighbor to some feisty red-headed woman. I hear she’s doing some interesting things with the place, really sprucing it up. It might not even smell like piss anymore, would you believe it? 

Preston came as soon as Sanctuary became large enough to sustain itself. He claimed he’d relocated to Spectacle Island in order to help protect the Minutemen’s new largest settlement, but we all knew better. The man followed the General around like a lost puppy, seeing in her the renewal of all the hope he lost in Quincy. 

Of course, since many of the newly freed synths had never even been allowed to _hold_ a gun before, it helped that he was around to train them up. Being the most heavily defended settlement around didn’t mean we could afford to get lazy, after all. 

Danse took some convincing to come out of his bunker. Turns out he wasn’t entirely thrilled with the destruction of the Brotherhood of Steel, despite their various attempts to end his life ever since the revelation of his identity as a synth. Still, the General felt some kind of loyalty to the guy and wanted him to live aboveground. She’s a real softy like that.

It was actually Preston that managed to talk Danse out of his hidey hole. I don’t know what the guy said to that tin can, but I imagine it was something along the line of “hey, _you’re_ the last survivor of _your_ army, _I’m_ the last survivor of _my_ army, let’s be best friends.” Or something. 

Danse wound up officially joining the Minutemen, and he can even stand to be in the same room as the General for longer than a few seconds! I hear he actually asked her to pass him a screwdriver the other day. Baby steps, my friend, he’ll get there. That’s what Nora says, at least. 

Cait came to the island to visit the General and to try out the Death Bunny’s local brew. Some say she fell in love with the liquor, others say she fell in love with Curie. Me, I say she passed out and forgot she didn’t live here when she woke up the next day. 

Either way, she’s shacked up with the good doctor, lends a hand around the clinic, helps her drag the screaming villagers out of the orchard, all that lovey dovey stuff. 

MacCready showed up just a few months ago, after Charlie booted him out of the Third Rail for running his tab into the stratosphere. The General let him set up shop on the island so the merc can save up the caps he needs for his trip back to the Capital Wastes to get his kid. 

Mac doesn’t seem to mind the new location, even if fewer drifters come through here. He seems to have a similar affliction to Garvey, what with the puppy face he gets whenever Nora’s not looking. Still, the kid needs caps, so now he takes on cases for Nick when Nora’s too busy. You may not think MacCready’s the type to solve mysteries, and you’d be right! But Nick still appreciates having someone to watch his back.

Me? Technically, I don’t live here. I’m just some guy. I like to pop in sometimes for dinner, maybe bug the General for that jacket, maybe deliver some packages for her. Head into the orchard, see if I can find my way out again before I die. You know, the usual. 

Anyway, it’s been real. The General’s probably in that long barn-looking place over there working on some new doodad. Go ask her about her Geiger counter and she’ll get you settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I've never done this before. This here is a set-up for a much larger story I've been working on in my head for months, and I felt most comfortable starting out writing in what I hope came across as Deacon's voice. Whole thing's gonna be a trip. 
> 
> You'll find out why Strong isn't there. Later. I swear.


End file.
